Survivor
by mythoughtsareabook
Summary: Bella and her Mom were attacked by a vampire in Arizona. She was saved and has to live with her dad in Forks. On her first day she encounters Edward who terrifies her and she wants to leave, who is there to help her? The one that saved her life. But who is it? Will there be love in the future for Bella or will she be scarred and afraid of the monster who haunts her forever.
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM.**

Chapter 1: Not Again

I stared at the collection of brick buildings in front of me. Forks High School. It had been easy choice to move here, I mean I needed a new start. I grew up here and it hasn't changed at all. The sky was still that gloomy gray color, a sunny day was rare in Forks, Washington. I needed a new start simply because I had to get away from the sadness and the nightmares that surrounded my life in Arizona. My life has been turned upside down ever since July, it was now March. My life would never be the same. I looked down and traced the crescent shaped scar that was wrapped around my mid forearm. I can still remember the searing pain that encased me during the attack. I know you must be confused, let me introduce myself. Bella Swan and I am a vampire attack survivor.

Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. Vampires aren't real, ha but they are. Let me tell you the story. It was July 8th, a nice summer night for Phoenix. Mom and I were walking in one of our local parks, mom decided to take a short cut back to the car when he grabbed her. This man was pale as the moon and had these bright red globes for eyes. He bit into my mothers neck, cutting off her screams. Then to my utter shock bit her neck and began drinking. Eventually he dropped her limp body and I knew she was dead. I was about to scream when he sunk his teeth into my forearm, the pain was excruciating! I was feeling light headed, then all of a sudden he was ripped off of me and someone else's mouth replaced his, but they weren't draining me they were saving me.

I overheard him saying he was sucking the venom out. Once done he tore a piece of his shirt and tied it around the wound. I was told to go straight home and he would deal with my mother. The next morning police came to my door saying that my mother was mauled by a bear that got loose from the city zoo. So I was on my own, until CPS found out about Charlie (my father) and I got sent back to my home town to live out my days.

Now I stared at the high school I was supposed to attend originally. I took a deep breath and climbed off of my motorcycle (a gift from Charlie) and went to the office. After getting my time table I went off to first period, staring at the ground, avoiding eye contact of course.

The first two classes went by fast, the teacher never told me to introduce myself which I was grateful for. Then third hour came, which was history and Mr. Lee asked me to introduce myself.

"Uh, hi, my name is Bella Swan, I am 17 years old. Uh, I just moved here from Arizona, and I like reading." I blushed scarlet at the cat calls coming from the back of the classroom.

"Thank you Ms. Swan you can take the seat next to Mr. Newton." I nodded and looked to the baby faced kid raising his hand.

"Hey I'm Mike." He said once I approached, sticking out a sweaty palm. I hesitantly took it, causing my sleeve to ride up. I snatched it back to cover the scar.

"Nice to meet you." I said shyly.

"Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" He was being friendly so I accepted the offer. On the way to English he babbled on about he grew up here his whole life. He has met my dad and likes him, then again who hasn't met him he is chief of police in Forks. Once in English I was introduced to more of his friends, among them I met Angela. Angela was nice, and she didn't gossip like the other people at this table. One of the girls Jessica was giggling about some guy she was eyeing, and talking shit about the guys sister. I couldn't take it anymore. I bade my goodbyes and left the cafeteria to find my fifth hour. Plus I wanted to avid another escort to class.

I found Biology quickly and introduced myself to the teacher. Mr. Banner was nice and I liked him. I asked if I could just spend the rest of lunch in here. He agreed and understood, he said Jessica will try to rope me into the gossip and he avoided her as well. I laughed at that and then went to the seat that I was going to be occupying for the rest of the year and read the course description. Occasionally making small talk with Mr. Banner.

The bell rang and the students began to file in. I scooted my chair to the very edge; whoever sat next to me was probably used to not having a lab partner. The late bell rang and I still didn't have a partner. I was getting my notebook out when the door open, I looked up and entered the most beautiful man that I had ever seen. Tousled bronze hair sat upon his head, broad shoulders, lean muscles, but his eyes! His eyes were a light amber, gold color and they were amazing. He mumbled an apology to the teacher and made his way to his seat, the seat next to me! I straightened my back and moved in my chair a little further.

When he sat, his smell invaded my nose, my hands clenched as I took it in. I tried to ignore him for most of the lecture. Mr. Banner gave us a worksheet and gave us the remainder of the hour to work on it, alone or with our partners. I stared at the questions and tried to think of the stages of mitosis. Someone dropped a textbook suddenly and I jumped, my pencil flying out of my hand and hitting the tile.

Before I could reach down and get it, a pale hand bent down and picked up the piece of wood and held it out for me. "Uh, thanks…" I trailed off realizing I never got his name.

"Edward Cullen, you're Bella Swan right?" he spoke and oh my god that voice! I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you." I grabbed the pencil and then a shiver ran through my body, his hands were like ice.

"Oh sorry." He said and rubbed his hands together as if to warm them up.

"It's fine, not your fault we live in a cold and depressing town." He laughed and turned to me and gave me a smile, teeth and all. Teeth. My heart dropped out of my chest. I stared at Edward, not out of attraction but from fear. My heart was racing and his eyebrows pulled together, he could hear it. I knew it from that point. The cold skin and the voice. Also the eyes, no they weren't red, but they were full of predator. I had just had a conversation with a monster. My lab partner was a vampire.

I instantly turned to my desk and put my hair as a curtain between us. I pulled my jacket higher on my neck, stupid Bella as if that would help. I had 10 minutes then I could leave this school. Leave this town, leave this damn country. Once the bell rang I was out the door and headed to the parking lot. I could sense footsteps behind me and I walked faster, hoping I wouldn't trip. As soon as I go to my bike someone grabbed my shoulder. I spun around, my heart racing. Edward had a textbook in his hand.

"You left this in class, thought you might need it." I nodded once and grabbed the book.

"T-Thanks." My voice was shaking and I needed to get out of here, I spun around and reached for my helmet when he grabbed my arm. "Hey let me go!" He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at my arm, my sleeve had pulled up. His eyes were wide and confused. I tugged at my arm, there were tears in my eyes by now. He looked back at me and was shocked to see the tears. "Please, please let go." He obeyed and stepped back.

"I-I…" He stuttered but I didn't give him time to finish I threw my helmet on my head, kick started the bike and pulled out into traffic, I looked over my shoulder to see Edward walk over to a group of people. Four more people, and four more VAMPIRES. I hit the gas and tore out of there quickly. I just kept driving. I somehow ended up at home with no speeding tickets. I got up to my room and collapsed. I couldn't do this again, I won't do this again! The rain was hard against my window, I looked out and saw a silver Volvo drive away and out of sight. I curled up on my bed and cried.

"I love you mom." And with that I fell asleep.

**A/N: Well? Yes or no? I don't know honestly I am trying something new. Tell me if you think I should finish it? **


	2. Chapter 2: Hero

**Disclaimer: All rights to SM. You guys told me to continue so here is chapter 2. This would have been up yesterday but the DOC MANAGER was down!**

Chapter 2: Hero

When I woke up, my eyes stung from crying. The light was blinding from outside my window, for a second I thought today would bring sunshine and happiness. Nope, just false advertisement.

Walking into the bathroom, I caught a glance in the mirror. I looked awful and unwell. My eyes were bright and puffy, my hair looked like a nest, my skin looked pale as well. I hadn't looked like this since that night. I quickly got into the shower and tried to sort out my mind before I took on this day.

After the shower I got dressed and went downstairs, Charlie was already there drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Morning, dad."

"Hey Bells, did you sleep okay?" I considered lying, but he could probably tell from my dark circles I didn't.

"Uh, no not really. Nightmares?"

"The bear one again?" When Charlie came to Arizona to pick me up, I was having nightmares of the vampire that killed my mother, I just kept telling him it was about a bear that was chasing me.

"Yeah, as usual." I lied.

"Well I'll be home late, hit and run over off the 106 last night. Feel free to order pizza or something." Always a working man, my dad was. He once stayed awake for three days until he found a missing kid. Turns out they just wandered onto the rez when the family was camping.

"Okay dad, have a good day." He kissed me on the forehead and left in his cruiser. I walked back up to my room to grab my bag, when I noticed my briefcase sticking out from under my bed. I bent down and unlocked it. Inside the case held the last few things from my mother that I had wanted to keep. Also inside a plastic bag was the piece of shirt that my hero wrapped my arm in. I kept it in hope of meeting him again and thanking him for saving my life.

After locking the case up I went outside to head to school when I stopped short. There was another bike in the driveway. I went completely still. "Bella!" I jumped forward, falling in the meantime. Then two large hands picked me up and spun me around. Who I saw was not who I expected.

"Jacob Black?" I said as I stared, no gaped at the large boy in front of me. A huge goofy grin was spread across his face. I didn't think I just threw my arms around his large frame. He squeezed me back. He was massive, his hair was cut short as well.

"I've missed you Bells." He whispered in my ear. I felt at home in his arms. Jacob is my oldest friend. I grew up with him and when I moved we talked everyday. It was only after my mom died that I had cut off from everyone. Including Jake.

"I've missed you too, but you are here now." He set me down and picked up my bag.

"Need a ride to school?" He gave me a wicked smile and laughed.

"Sure why not?" I climbed onto the back of his bike and wrapped my arms around his strong stomach, did Jake get abs? Jake was a speed demon, we got there in no time. If my father wasn't chief of police he would probably be in jail for the amount of traffic laws he breaks. When we pulled into school, everyone stared. I just hid my face into Jake's shoulder.

I jumped off the bike and leaned against it next to Jake. He looked uneasy. "Jake?"

"Hm?" He said but wasn't looking at me, he was looking at something behind me. I glanced behind me and my heart raced dramatically. I had almost forgot what happened yesterday when Jake showed up. The Cullens stood leaning against their cars staring back.

"Jake? Are you okay?" He finally looked at me.

"Yeah, I'm just not fond of how they let anyone into public schools these days. Look, I better go. Meet me down by the beach after school, I gotta tell ya something. Okay?" He was looking back at the vampires.

"Okay, but I have no ride…"

"Give me your keys, I'll have Jared drive it over." I tossed him by bike key. He kissed my head and gave me another bear hug. "You know you are very important to me?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good," he smiled. "I will see you later!" He kicked the bike and drove off. Jake was acting strange, I had just seen him only a year ago when I was in Forks for spring break. He has grown at least two feet and bulked up as well. I miss his long hair as well. My phone shuttered just then, a text from Jake. It read: Be Careful – J.

I shut my phone and headed to the main building, when a streak of black ran in front of me. A vampire. I stepped back and started to walk away. "Wait! Please don't go!" The little vampire said.

"Stay away from me." I warned. She didn't listen to me, I stepped back again.

"Please Bella, I just want to talk. I don't mean any harm, I swear." Her voice was cautious. As if she was a policeman coming towards a scared child.

"I have nothing to say to you, any of you." My voice was steady, I was not going to cry this time. A hand appeared on my shoulder and I jumped back, A blonde vampire was there, his eyes full of sorrow. From that look I almost felt bad for him, No Bella! Snap out of it! They are killers.

"Bella." Edward appeared by the girl. "We aren't going to hurt you, I swear."

"Yeah Bella, we don't hurt people." The girl said. I was disgusted, I hated these "people".

"Yeah?" her eyes lit up and nodded. "Well then tell that to the monster who killed my mother and tried to kill me." Her eyes went wide and she covered her mouth. I shook my head and walked away, just before I was out of hearing range, he spoke.

"Alice it's okay." I stopped dead. I turned to look at the blonde vampire. I knew that voice. "Go home, I'll be there soon." Go home, go home, go home. I never saw the man's face who saved me, but I heard his voice. His voice telling me to go home. A sob escaped me, his eyes met mine.

"It, It, It was you." He nodded and looked away. For a moment I forgot that I was at school, for a moment I forgot about fear, for a moment I forgot the fact that he was a vampire. I crossed the space between us, and threw my arms around his cold, stone neck. "Thank you so much." I whispered in his ear. He wrapped his arms around me and hugged me back. I backed away and smiled a little. Tugging down on my sleeve I turned and walked away, just as Edward said, "We are going home and you are explaining Jasper Hale." Finally my hero had a name.

**A/N: Chapter 2! Hope you enjoyed it, please review! Follow my blog and my twitter for updates on the story! (links on my profile!) XOXO thank you for all of your positive feedback. Oh and this isn't going to be a Jasper/Bella love story but of a bond!'**


End file.
